falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Caballeros
A trio of crime fighting vigilantes from before the war. These three old ghouls survived the Great War along with their Police cruiser and Harley Police Special motorcycle. Now instead of moping around the wastes they patrol the wasteland along the former Mexican-American border, killing mutants, commies, Fascists and anyone else that thinks they're tough enough to clash with Los Caballeros. Members Lieutenant Wade Donovan Pre-War Biography Lieutenant Donovan started his career in the small town of Charles, Texas. Located along the border with Mexico the town's ranching industry often used the great open fields along the border to graze cattle, it also happened to serve as a battleground for a brutal drug war between several powerful Cartels all gunning for control of the drug trade the rolled through the small Texas town. The local Sheriffs department had one of the highest fatality rates out of any in all of Texas and when Wade graduated from the academy at age 22 he was assigned to this small town's force. As his first assignment he was given an old, beat up yellow police cruiser with a single rotating red light atop it. With this rust bucket he was told to help border patrol bring in drug runners, armed with his .357 Magnum he set out to do just that. It was while he was making his first stop that he got his baptism by fire, the car he had pulled over was carrying three drug runners and a whole shit ton of cocaine, he pulled them over stepped out of the car and calmly approached the side door. After a brief inquiry he asked to search the trunk, while he searched the trunk the three men stepped out of the car and at once they were upon him, one going high, the other going low. Wade's initial attempt to fend them off ended with his baton being taken and used against him, as the three wrestled to get his gun he kneed one in the stomach and promplty took his revolver and shot the nose off one of the druggies. He turned his magnum on the other man who made a grab for it but was met with a .357 round to the lung. With two men badly injured the third stood to make a dive at him and he promptly had his head blown off. In an adrenalibne fueled rage he promptly he shot the nose-less druggie to death and than in one of his soon to be signature moves, he tied the third to the back of his car, using a rope and after confiscating the drugs in their car he dragged him behind his car back to the station. Back at the station the other officers and deputies were so shocked and awed by his feat that he got a raise. From that point on he promplty became the 'Desert Devil' to the cartels, hunting down and destroying their drug rings and destroying them, all in his old, yellow cruiser. The most difficult days of his life was the weekend of August 6-8, 2068. On Friday night there had been some kind of drug sale gone wrong between one of the cartels and a buyer, Wade and Sheriff T.L Jones found the site of the deal with bloated corpses and bullet riddled cars. Thinking nothing of it they stood by as an ambulance came and removed the corpses, on his way back to the station Wade got a call about a man found dead along the road leading into town and car tracks leading into town. As Wade floored it into town, another officer arrested a peculiar and yet threatening man and after taking him back to the station the arresting officer was promptly killed by the unknown man. Wade arrived to find the officer dead in the station and the assailant gone. What followed was a series of brutal killings and a car bombing all within the span of that one weekend, it all culminated in the large man being cornered in a local motel after a pitched gun battle with another bystander. Sheriff Jones and Wade had a fifteen minute gun battle with the man and ended with the man being killed by the two officers but not before Sheriff Jones was badly wounded however he would survive. Compared to this weekend the rest of Wade's tour of duty seemed like a cake walk, he left the small town and joined the Texas Rangers and helping to bring cartel activity to its knees in Texas. It was while he was working in the Texas Rangers that he came to know Angel, and despite Wade's racism he and Angel managed to become good friends. Personality Wade was once a nice person, quite some time ago. But years of near death expierences and seeing his friends and comrades gunned down has hardened him, turning him into a jaded man of the law. He won't speak unless its needed or he has something vital to add to the conversation, he stoically stands by the law and won't hesitate to enforce it even on the other end of a smoking gun. Also a side effect of years of fighting and being shot at by mostly people of Hispanic heritage he has developed a very keen racist view on Mexicans and Hispanics in general, refering to them as 'degenerates' or just plain 'spics', It is truly sad that such a tough and honest man has been taken under the shadow of such a horrible set of beliefs but than again most folks in his position would react the same way. Equipment Wade is a very old school cop in his choise of firearms, he carries a .357 Magnum and a 12 Gauge shotgun, albeit he'll only break out the shotgun when they're in a car chase or moving to clear a building. Along with these two irons is Wade's AK-47, a military grade version of the dangerous Kalashnikov that he confiscated after a raid on a warehouse used by Gun Runners. Skill Set Wade is rather handy with his fists, being able to take on any prize fighter back in his day and still a menace to anyone who thinks trying to take him on is a good idea. Other than that he's a crack shot with his Magnum and Shotgun a skill he's honed since the day his father gave him a .22 Rifle for plinking pop cans. Sergeant Angel Salcedo Pre-War Biography Angel Miguel de las Casas Salcedo, or simply Angel Salcedo for short was born in May of 2033 to a single mother in the slums of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Growing up poor and surrounded by crime, Angel learned to be strong but wanted better, a way out. He had seen the violence of the street gangs in his area his whole life and was terrified of ending up another two-bit hoodlum. However hard he worked, he knew he would never be able to afford a college education and thus decided to get out by joining the Marine Corps at 17. The Corps gave Angel the discipline and order he was looking for, as an enlisted man he was stationed in Australia with the 4th Fleet whose mission would be to sail north to China if a war broke out. However with the invasion of Alaska that changed, he was in Anchorage during the fighting, and fought for four years with valor and distinction, attaining the rank of Sergeant Major, the highest attainable enlisted rank. However his twenty years was up in 2077 and he was forced into retirement, he relocated to Texas and joined the highway patrol. As a highway patrolman he served with distinction. Having a strong sense of duty and handiness with a rifle and sidearm meant he climbed the ranks quickly. Making Sergeant in two and a half years. He received a citation from the Governor of Texas himself when in early 2077 he assisted border patrol units in stopping a shipment of automatic rifles of Chinese origin near Laredo, personally dispatching two smugglers in the firefight and carrying his wounded partner, Jordan Pierce to an ambulance while under gunfire. His partner was permanently incapacitated, resulting in the up and coming sergeant receiving a transfer to a unit based in Dallas where he was assigned to work with one Lieutenant Wade Donovan, whom he worked with for several months until the bombs fell. Personality Angel is a no-nonsense marine sergeant at heart who has very much maintained his military discipline. His patience for excuses is limited as is his sense of humor which does not exist. He is in many ways the ideal lawman or soldier as he is by the book on the law, letting nothing slide. However since the disestablishment of Texas penal law, he has adopted a new law governed by his strong moral compass, still letting nothing slide and refusing to allow people to take advantage of another. In many ways however he is an extremist in this, nothing is forgotten to Angel Salcedo nor is it forgiven, and never do ends justify the means to him. Never. Equipment Angel is a man who likes simplicity in his equipment. He is a strong proponent of the old cowboy notion of keeping a sidearm and longarm that are chambered in the same caliber for sake of simplicity. However he is not very cowboy-esque in his choice of arms. He keeps an old-school M1911 in .45 acp on him at all times in a flap holster he wears on his duty belt. His longarm however is a decked-out tactical .45 carbine which has been modified to accept 1911 magazines. His carbine, while originally semi-automatic has been modified with full-auto sears scavenged out of an old Kalashnikov rifle and ground down to fit in his free-time with a hand file. Thus it is fully automatic. In addition to his guns he keeps a spray-can of pepper-spray, a nine-inch bayonet for an AR series rifle, and handcuffs on him at all times on his duty belt. Besides the belt he wears leather-reinforced trousers, jackboots, and his old khaki Highway Patrol shirt with his badge proudly pinned on at all times. He wears a belt with a USMC buckle above his duty belt and on his head he dons a straw Stetson hat. On colder nights or in sandstorms he wears a brown duster taken off a raider he killed early after the war. Skill Set With his marine background, Angel is a skilled marksman and calm under fire. Of all Los Caballeros he has the most combat experience and has managed to stay in peak physical condition. Two hundred years of driving the cruiser has also made him a fine wheelman and his ability to maneuver the old junker is unmatched by any of the wastelanders driving fixed up vehicles. He is bilingual, allowing him to act as the translator for the group when they run across Spanish speakers and as a Mexican-American he has a connection to each side of the border. While able to understand most anyone, he is lacking in communication skills. He is short-tempered like an old marine sergeant should be and lacks the charisma to engage in a delicate conversation or the patience to beat around the bush. This has been both an asset and a liability at times. Detective. Grant Hasselmier Pre-War Biography Growing up in a rough and tumble mining town in West Virginia, Grant has seen both sides of the law up close. Due to the poverty of the area, he has also seen both sides of a holding cell. He was driving the mountain roads with a hand full of painkillers, a quart of whiskey, and the sheriff behind him. It was at the point in the chase where Grant steered his car off the side of the mountain, managing to land wheels down.As he laughed about not being arrested, he realized that next time he would probably be a bloody smear on the rocks. Staying the night in his car, he managed to get it back to the road and head west. He was near the Texas-Mexican border when his car finally broke down. After working odd jobs around town, he enrolled in the local police academy in San Angelo.He took to the academy much faster than most of his peers and instructors would have he was capable of. He dropped his old habits of dope, parties, and women and managed to graduate top of his class. He was assigned to Houston as they were going through the worst period of violent crime in it's history. He took to his first posting with eagerness, comitted to making a difference. Though making that difference, it also brought up a need for glory in the young officer, Personality Grant takes his job various seriously, but in his own way. Procedure dictated that any units available would assist in a chase, but he would always head off the suspect and cause them to chrash, ending the chase. He also disregards procedure about interview "people" (any one in a civilized town) always willing to scare or intimidate them if he knew they were guilty. He adopts these methods because he also is a major glory hound, knowing that if he made arrests or killed dangerous criminals in this manner, it would make a much more impressive story. This attitude often upsets his fellow officers, as it usually puts them in more danger. IE: if he knows where a spare motorcycle is, or parts to build a new one, he will often strap his motorcycle with explosives that were "confiscated" and crash it in to troublesome situations. Equipment Grant is armed with two sawed-off shotguns he wears in holsters, in addition to a riot baton. He also wears leather armor reinforced with confiscated lurker plates. Skill Set Grant is extremely skilled operating a motorcycle, and also in interviewing witnesses and suspects. He is most skilled however in how to jump off a motorcycle going 85MPH and land mostly intact. History The War Formation Activities 'The coyote-coyote investigation': This case, the first to truely test the police work of these three, was the result of criminals smuggling coyotes into southern Texas, to drive down the price of meat as part of a long term plan to take over a large swath of unirradiated land. The dastardly (and somewhat conveluted) plan was first picked up by Angel Salcedo on a routine patrol. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Ghouls